Mes meilleurs amis
by hitoui
Summary: harry rentre de sa quête aux horcruxes et va découvrir des choses étonnantes sur ses meilleurs amis.de l'amour en perspectives!


fic écrites cette nuit en deux heures sur un coup de tête! et je bosse damin matin! bouh!  
alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez!  
biz biz

Le froid, la faim et la fatigue se faisait sentir dans tout le corps de harry potter. Il avait enfin finit sa quête des horcruxes. Il aperçut au loin poudlard et se dit qu'il était temps de remettre sa cape d'invisibilité. Il accéléra la marche. Tout le monde était déjà au courant de son retour et tout le monde savait qu'il revenait bien plus fort et plus apte à combattre voldemort. Mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait, harry voulait rentrer à poudlard, dormir, manger et voir ses amis. Ron hermione, ginny… il n'avait cessé de penser à elle pendant son long voyage et c'est à elle qu'il avait envoyé ce matin sa lettre annonçant son retour dans la soirée.

Il avança vers la porte en fer de poudlard et n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir ces 8 mois de quêtes l'avait rendu tellement fort…  
Il se dirigea vers son dortoir il croisa plusieurs personnes qui parlait de son retour mais il s'en fichait, revoir ginny, revoir ron, revoir hermione. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il aperçut dean et seamus se diriger vers le dortoir des gryffondors et donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame. Il accourut avant que la porte ne se ferme et pénétra dans son dortoir.

L'heure était à la fête chez les gryffondors ! tout le monde dansait rigolait d'amusait. Dean et seamus allèrent chercher des bières au beurre et se mirent à discuter de la bataille finale qui risquait d'être emporté par harry.

Il n'écouta pas plus longtemps il vit une tête familière, une tête rousse aux cheveux désordonnées, une forte carrure, ron.

Il buvait en compagnie d'hermione sa meilleure amie, elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, ils riaient et buvaient.

Tout le monde étaient heureux comme si son retour était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à poudlard depuis bien longtemps.

Puis il la vit, ginny, de long cheveux roux descendaient sur sa fine taille, encore plus fine qu'avant, qu'est ce qu'elle avait changé ! elle était magnifique mais les traits se formaient sur son visages, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps…il en connaissait la raison et sentit son cœur se serrer à ne pas la voir aussi heureuse que les autres elle savait que son retour n'allait rien changer à leur relation.. il soupira, comme il aimerait être avec elle !

« allez tout le monde ! il est 22 heures ! »lança hermione « il est temps de tout ranger et de se coucher ! »

« mais harry n'est pas encore arrivé ! »lança seamus

« je crois qu'il n'aura pas tout de suite envie de faire la fête et aura plus envie de se reposer, autant que vous le voyez en pleine forme pour vous raconter ses aventures ! » répondit ron. 

Ron ? c'était lui qui venait de parler avec tant de sagesse ? qui suivait hermione dans son raisonnement ? il avait vraiment murit pendant son absence !

des plaintes s'élèvèrent mais ron les fit taire et les intima de tout ranger.

10 minutes après il ne restait plus que ron, hermione et ginny dans la grande salle des gryffondors.

Ginny soupira « j'appréhende ce moment depuis 8 mois »

Hermione la prit dans ses bras « ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera bientôt finit, il va revenir beaucoup plus fort et va pouvoir vaincre voldemort en plus il n'est pas au courant que nous avons presque retrouver tous les mangemorts il ne reste que 3 fidèles voldemort c'est bientôt fini ! »

Quoi ? avait il bien entendu ? plus que 3 fidèles à voldemort ? dans sa quête il avait découvert qu'il se fragilisait à la perte de ses serviteurs et il ne lui en restait plus que 3 ? il sourit à cette nouvelle plus que réconfortante, cela voulait dire qu'il aurait encore plus de facilité à battre voldemort. Il fallait en profiter ! dans une semaine, avant qu'il ne ramasse de nouveaux fidèles, il ira à la rencontre de voldemort et l'achèvera. Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces.

« ne t'inquiète pas ginny, il va bientôt revenir » continua ron « je suis sure qu'il est entrain de penser à toi en ce moment »

ron tu ne peux pas être plus véridique qu'en ce moment. Je ne fais que penser à ginny, elle me hante et de la voir pleurer me déchire en deux.

« aller on va aller se coucher il va surement rentrer dans la nuit il ne vaut mieux pas l'attendre » rassura hermione

« non je…je préfère rester ici…je ne vais pas savoir dormir de toute façon » répondit ginny en allant s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune. « allez vous coucher mr et mme les préfets en chef ! les débordements de joie d'aujourd'hui ont du vous fatiguer ! »

préfets en chefs ? ron et hermione sont devenus préfets en chef ?

ron souria « attends c'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend que notre meilleur ami va surement réussir à combattre voldemort et que nous pouvons sérieusement penser à notre avenir ! »

ginny souria à son tour « tu as raison va faire éclater ta joie dans ton lit ! »

il rigola embrassa sa petite sœur en s'engagea dans l'escalier des préfets en chef. Hermione souria à ginny et suivit ron. Harry regarda un instant sa belle s'allonger dans le sofa mais suivit ron et hermione qui maintenant accéleraient le pas vers la porte de leur dortoir. Le tableau représentant un chevalier leur demanda le mot de passe.

« harry potter » lança hermione.

Ils avaient choisi son nom? C'était vraiment les meilleurs amis qu'on pouvait avoir. Harry devança hermione et rentra dans le dortoir. Il regarda hermione entrer à son tour entreprit d'enlever sa cape d'invisibilité mais hésita. Il regarda ses amis qui ne bougeaient pas. Se regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais qu'est ce que…

Hermione sauta dans les bras de ron qui l'embrassa passionément. Mais mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient !!

Il était là sous sa cape, devant ses meilleurs amis qui s'embrassaient avec une telle passion qu'il avait peur qu'ils se mettent à faire l'amour devant !  
Mais depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble eux ? il resta abasourdi un moment, sa meilleure amie et son meilleur amis, ensemble.

« enfin ron ! » souffla hermione dans le cou de son meilleur ami

« c'est presque fini, on va enfin pouvoir vivre ! je t'aime tellement si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ! » chuchota il dans l'oreille d'hermione.

« je n'en pouvais plus ! c'est bientôt fini ! promet moi qu'on le dira à harry quand il reviendra »

« non ma chérie, on ne peux pas lui faire ça, tu le sais ! nous n'avons pas le droit de nous aimer devant lui alors qu'il se refuse à sortir avec ginny ! »

« mais c'est bientôt fini, il peut ressortir avec elle maintenant ! »

« je crois qu'il préfére attendre que tout soit réellement fini mon amour ! »

« je ne vois pas pourquoi, rappelle toi nous avons essayé au départ de ne pas sortir ensemble mais nous nous sommes vite rendus compte que ça ne servait à rien car si voldemort veut nous tuer il tuera aussi tous nos proches et que tu soit mon petit ami ou pas tu fais partie de mes proches ! »

« je le sait, harry ne se rend pas compte que de toute façon il ne pourra pas protéger plus ginny si il est avec ou sans elle ! »

« alors nous devrions lui montrer l'exemple ! » répondit hermione mais ron la coupa avec un autre baiser.

« je t'aime hermione granger ! » souffla t'il

« je t'aime ronald weasley ! et je remercie mc gonagall pour nous avoir nommés préfets en chef, sans ça je pense qu'on serait encore à notre époque des disputes ! »

« te rend tu compte que si nous ne nous étions pas disputé ce jour là on ne se serais pas embrassé ? »

« oui je sais…embrasse moi encore..c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir se toucher de la journée.. »

ron déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres d'hermione et la souleva « n'oublie pas que c'est bientôt fini, dès que voldemort sera tombé nous pourrions annoncer à tout le monde combien on s'aime, en attendant laisse moi te faire l'amour toute la nuit hermione granger »

« ça me paraît être une excellente idée mr weasley ta chambre ou la mienne ? »

« la salle de bain ! » souria t'il avant de pousser une porte et de la refermer derrière eux étouffant leurs rires et leurs baisers.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Il venait d'assister ici à la scène d'amour de ses deux meilleurs amis ! qui l'aurait cru !

Il médita un instant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils avaient raison, qu'il sorte ou non avec ginny, elle faisait partit tout de même de son cercle d'amis proches.

Et maintenant ?

il entendit le flot d'une douche couler et espéra ne pas en entendre plus. Il ouvrit la porte du dortoir avec prudence et la referma doucement afin qu'ils ne se doutent pas de son intrusion.

Il descendit les escaliers et aperçut ginny endormie dans le sofa. Il souria à cette vue. Hermione avait raison, de toute façon voldemort s'attaquera à elle petite amie ou non. Autant en profiter. Il enleva enfin la cape d'invisibilité et la déposa sur le fauteuil d'à coté.

« ginny weasley je t'aime »souffla t'il dans son oreille

« je t'aime aussi harry potter » murmura t'elle dans son sommeil.

Il s'allongea près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il fallait en profiter.

Il repensa un instant à ses deux meilleurs amis qui devaient surement faire des choses pas très catholiques en ce moment et souria.

Même sans lui parler directement ils réussissaient à le faire changer d'avis.

Il savait à présent qu'il avait toutes les chances de combattre voldemort alors pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps harry potter s'endormit sereinement auprès de la femme qu'il aimait.

fin

alors? c'était bien?


End file.
